Fireplace Cuddling
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Abbie returns to Ichabod's home after going shopping, Ichabod discovers that she is soaking wet because her Car broke down and couldn't get fixed before the repairmen came. just as she is about to leave him, he sways her to stay with him to get dry next to the fireplace. They share more than just warmth of the flames. My First Ichabbie story that I hope you all enjoy! :)


Fireplace Cuddling

Ichabod watched as the warm fire crackled in the dark fireplace that cold December evening as he waited for Abbie to arrive at his house with more supplies. Even though he was well acquainted with the way things worked in the modern day new world that he once knew in the past, he still didn't trust himself to go out shopping by himself and frankly speaking neither would Abbie in a million years.

"It's getting pretty late out. She said she would be back in just a short while….." Ichabod mumbled as he got up from his armchair and walked around in a couple of paces up and down.

That's when Abbie finally arrived through the doors with a bag full of groceries from the local supermarket in the area. She was soaking wet.

"Good lord Mrs. Mills. What on earth happened to you?" Ichabod asked her in a worried tone, as he helped her set the grocery bag on the table.

Abbie shrugged her shoulders, "I got caught up in a pretty bad storm. Unfortunately my car had broken down and refused to start, so I had to call in a couple of people to help me out. Before they arrived though, I tried to fix the issue myself and so I stayed out in the rain for a good half an hour I think until they finally arrived and fixed the problem."

Ichabod rolled his eyes in bewildered shock, "You shouldn't have done anything at all until those smiths had arrived to help you! In any case you need to get warm and get dry from your soaking clothes….. Do you have any spares in your car?"

"No I don't, because I didn't realize that I would get this Wet today. I'm stuck like this for the meantime until I get home…." She replied as a shiver of coldness rippled through her body, causing her to shudder.

Ichabod shook his head, "No. You aren't going anywhere at all until you've at least dried off and have gotten yourself a warm drink. Even though I may be from a different time line I still know when a young lady needs to be taken care of."

"But Crane I need to head home for the night. I have to attend the early shift for work in the morning." Abbie replied in an irritated tone.

But before she could say anything more, Ichabod did something that Abbie was completely shocked at. He took off his Jacket that he wore so often, wrapped it around her like a blanket and slowly placed her hands into the sleeves like she was a young girl that needed to get bundled up for winter. After that he led her to the fireplace, sat her down exactly right next to it and sat down behind her. Leaning her up against his body in a warm embrace which he wrapped his arms around her like a small child.

Ichabod told her in a matter-of-fact tone, "You've got to stop pushing yourselves to these extremes Abbie. Stay here and get better."

"That's the second time you've ever called me Abbie….." She replied back to him as she was suddenly became aware of everything that was happening around her. From how many pieces of burnt up papers there were in the fireplace, to number of breaths Ichabod took as his body slowly moved with every time he breathed in.

Ichabod chuckled, "Yes your quite right, it is the second time that I've called you by your requested name. But I believe this time it is a bit friendlier than the last, because last time I was on the brink of dying and you were begging me to stop because there was another way to fix things. I was foolish to think otherwise and do as my brotherhood requested of me."

"Yeah? Well listen to me next time and we won't have to have that happen again anytime soon." Abbie replied as she let out a deep sigh.

There was a brief silence for a good minute and a half until Ichabod finally cracked under the suspense. "What did you think when you first met Katrina?"

"What do you mean?" Abbie replied in a semi-shocked tone.

She could feel him become slightly tense, as if he was suddenly pricked with a small needle in his veins that he couldn't get out. "Well, what I mean is: Did you have a fair encounter with her for the first time?" he finally said after silently clearing his throat

"Well…. She was beautiful, had a soft voice like a small breeze and she kinda reminded me of a re adapted Tim Burton princess for the better. She had your kinda air to her as well…. In a sense that she also had some kinda melancholy attitude about her that seemed almost contagious…. Truth be told I still feel that way a little bit…." She told him as her voice suddenly became inaudible.

That's when he did the second shocking thing that surprised her for that day: He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently lifted it up so that he was gazing into her soft dark eyes. A small hint of sadness trickled his face as he didn't say anything for a little while, leaving Abbie to slowly hear her heart accelerate in speed.

Finally. Ichabod tells her, "You have no right to feel guilty for her stature in Purgatory…. If anyone is to blame it's myself, her husband. But that does not mean that I am condoning you for your feelings…. In all honestly that is what makes you unique. Your unimaginable kindness towards others….. Unlike myself who has a fatal flaw of hubris with a dash of unsolved anger towards others."

Finally the third and finally thing that brought her a shock for that day is that he leaned forward and kissed her forehead like she was his own. The soft touch of his warm lips up against her skin gave her such a rush of adrenaline that was activated as soon as she felt the pitter-patter of her heart beats increase.

She didn't know what else to say after that warm soft embrace, so she just showed her expression through her body language. Slowly she laid her head upon his chest once again, listened to where his heartbeats were coming from and softly placed a little soft kiss on top of it. Like a blessing or a comforting expression from a wife. Which in this case she felt obligated in her own way to provide Ichabod with after all the crazy events that they've been through together. Ichabod blushed at the action she performed but Abbie didn't notice because slowly she start to drift off into a hazy sleep. Her tired body was finally collapsing on her.

When she finally fell asleep in his arms Ichabod smiled at her sleeping figure in his arms, gazed into the slowly dying embers of flame and snuggled her closer to his body as he finally let out with a sigh, "Sleep well Abbie."


End file.
